<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【赛欧】Night by IkuinenMatka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714613">【赛欧】Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkuinenMatka/pseuds/IkuinenMatka'>IkuinenMatka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Egyptian Religion, Egyptian Mythology, 埃及神话 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkuinenMatka/pseuds/IkuinenMatka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>赛特伸出手，月光从五指间泄出，莹莹的光包裹着整只手。靠在庭院的围栏上想让风吹散刚刚喝下的酒，只是得到了更下燥热的身体和触不到月亮的手。赛特突然感到一阵烦躁的情绪，像是在胃里纠缠发育的不明生物，想要挣脱束缚着自己的膜，但是无法得偿所愿。无名的火烧上了头，风鼓吹着这份热气，让他打开了那扇注视了许久的门。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Osiris/Set, Osiris/Set (Ancient Egyptian), Osiris/Seth, 欧西里斯/赛特</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【赛欧】Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>月亮，遥不可及。<br/>  赛特伸出手，月光从五指间泄出，莹莹的光包裹着整只手。靠在庭院的围栏上想让风吹散刚刚喝下的酒，只是得到了更下燥热的身体和触不到月亮的手。赛特突然感到一阵烦躁的情绪，像是在胃里纠缠发育的不明生物，想要挣脱束缚着自己的膜，但是无法得偿所愿。无名的火烧上了头，风鼓吹着这份热气，让他打开了那扇注视了许久的门。<br/>  神有着异于常人的体质，晚上的休眠与冥想无异，当卧室发出声响时，欧西里斯立刻反应过来。但他知道这声音来自赛特，恶魔有着与其他人不一样的味道，通常来说恶魔的味道都是不好闻的，也许是腐烂的味道，也许是肉糜混着血腥。赛特不一样，他有着沙漠干燥的味道，生锈的铁器加上一些动物皮毛的气味。他的弟弟，又要像小时候那样来房间里捣乱了吗?<br/>  欧西里斯睡得毫无防备，赛特觉得有些烦躁，没有任何防护措施就像是对谁都袒露自己，但是他无法忍受除了他的任何人触碰欧西里斯。床很柔软，被掀开的垂帘失去了他应有的作用，在白色床单的中央躺着欧西里斯，他的哥哥。欧西里斯的身体像是一剂稳定剂，赛特放了两根手指在他脸上，又滑到嘴唇,柔软的触感消散着刚刚的烦躁。指尖突然的湿润重燃了火焰，赛特的呼吸在不知不觉间加重，简单的触碰已经无法满足他。<br/>  欧西里斯本是侧躺，赛特让他平躺下来,长大后赛特很少触碰欧西里斯，哥哥总是用温柔的目光包容他的烦躁，他想要欧西里斯今晚包容他的一切。欧西里斯的腰纤细得恰到好处，赛特能感到他的肋骨在自己的手指上方，微微凸起。白色的睡衣，轻薄的布料透着肤色，也许是今晚气温有些高，欧西里斯的身体泛着粉色，更加让赛特无法拒绝。<br/>  “赛特?这是做什么?”<br/>  赛特无法解释现在的局面，他坐在欧西里斯的床上，坐在欧西里斯的双腿间，富有侵略性的撑在他身上，性器半勃着。欧西里斯的声音像水流过身体，赛特无法控制身体，彻底勃起。赛特能看到，欧西里斯墨绿色的眼睛里有疑惑和惊慌，捏紧床单的手证实了他的想法。赛特垂下的红发向欧西里斯接近着，唇瓣相接时欧西里斯才真正开始惊慌，他紧闭着嘴唇，推着赛特的身体。<br/>  “欧西里斯，我不能再等了。”<br/>  是怎么脱掉衣服的，赛特已经不记得了。沙漠的夜晚温度降得很快，但他赤身裸体却没感到寒冷。为了防止欧西里斯挣扎他只能把欧西里斯的两只手绑在柱子上，吻着他的脖颈，手指探着后穴。被束住双手后，欧西里斯好像放弃了挣扎，闭着眼睛,不迎合不拒绝。赛特在脖颈上留下几,个痕迹.舔舐锁骨的同时手指伸了进去，后穴的柔软让赛特想象不到，他很快伸了第二根手指，欧西里斯用手臂遮着眼睛喘息着。<br/>  欧西里斯的胸很柔软，赛特用空闲的手捏着，在乳晕边划着，欧西里斯似乎特别喜欢舌尖吮吸，身体随着吮吸起伏，后穴也缩紧。肠液随着赛特的抚慰分泌出来，欧西里斯的性器直直地竖着，前列腺液沾湿了衣服。赛特扶着自己的阴茎对准穴口,兴奋着的阴茎难以进入初次承欢的肉穴,能够得到欧西里斯的初次,这个念头让赛特更加兴奋。<br/>  “赛...赛特,,<br/>  欧西里斯艰难的喘息着，赛特愉悦的拨开他脸上湿掉的头发，亲吻着脸。<br/>  “好痛。”<br/>  欧西里斯痛苦的呻吟让赛特找回一些理智，他放慢了速度，在全部进去时和欧西里斯同时发出喘息，他停了一会让欧西里斯适应大小,之后慢慢的动了起来。煎熬许久后得到想要的东西，这份满足更加令人享受。赛特解开了欧西里斯绑着的手，抓着一只手吻着磨红的地方吻着，另一只手被他放在腹部，让欧西里斯感受每一次他顶入时的隆起，他要让欧西里斯记住今天他被自己进入了，欧西里斯属于自己。似乎手腕也是欧西里斯敏感的地方，赛特的舌尖拂过时欧西里斯总是不自觉的收缩着后穴。没有一个亲吻，赛特觉得不够完整，拇指在嘴唇上摸着，欧西里斯始终没有睁眼，赛特有些犹豫，牙齿在嘴唇间若隐若现，舌尖的出现是赛特做下打算的助力。欧西里斯有着植物的清香，甚至在口腔里也有，他像是吻着草木叶，吻着生机，或许这就是欧西里斯是植物，水流与生命之神的原因。<br/>  或许是血缘关系，欧西里斯的动作与赛特很契合，赛特禁止欧西里斯触碰自己，于是欧西里斯在顶撞下射了精，之后的一段敏感时期,欧西里斯学会了迎合,不知什么时候睁开的眼睛流着泪，泛着水光的眼睛让赛特想起绿洲里的一滩泉。赛特亲吻着欧西里斯的眼角，他放在背上的手指抓出了痕迹，赛特并不在意，或许接下来几天他还会经常让欧西里斯看见着几道痕迹，让他永不忘记这天。<br/>  欧西里斯的后穴已经变得松软，阴茎的进入变得容易，欧西里斯的阴茎也竖了起来，在赛特的腹部摩擦着，留下粼粼水痕。欧西里斯的衣服还是半褪着的，大腿上留下红色的指印,上身密布着吻痕，脖颈上是衣服遮不到的地方。赛特开始好奇明天欧西里斯会怎么解释，如果欧西里斯质问他，或许他们可以就地再来一次，欧西里斯不可能逃掉，他是恶魔的猎物。<br/>  赛特抓住欧西里斯的阴茎，手指在龟头上揉捏，欧西里斯捂着脸呻吟着射了出来，后穴突然绞紧在赛特意料之外，射在了他身体里。疲软的阴茎顺着甬道滑出,欧西里斯似乎昏昏欲睡了，赛特拿开他的手放在自己身上，在他脸上留下一吻，抱着欧西里斯的腰道晚安,他不想这么快知道欧西里斯的想法。而在赛特进入睡眠时，欧西里斯睁开眼睛，看着抱着他的弟弟，满意的笑了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>